It all started in detention
by Geeky godess
Summary: 'What the heck am I gonna tell my mom!,' I screamed,'That some loser got me in detention'  'SHUT UP! Stop the madness,' Emmett screamed.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

APOV-

I sat on the edge of my bed, debating outfit choices. I really wanted to impress Jasper. And I culd easliy do that if I had the right outfit on,

It was time for another year of school, and I was a fashion genious if I do say so myselff.

I settled on a black camisole. I had on a blackk and white zebra striped mini bubble skirt. I had on black heels, and my har was in the usual short piky bob. I had on black mascara, eyeshadow, and eyeliner. I swept lip gloss across my lips ad put on my black camisole. I went downstairs to join my aunt and uncle.

''Hey,'' Mom smiled at me.

''Hola, muchacho,'' I smiled. showing off my mad skills in Spanish.

My name is Mary-Alice Brandon. I am 4'9. I have pale skin, green eyes, and I am a straight a student.

I am also the moring announcments director at school, meaning I write,edit, and deliver nnouncments over the intercom at school.

I didn't really have tijme to eat, so I grabbed a granola bar and a bottle of juice and hoppe in my yellow porsche with black leather interior. My favorite song was on as soon a I got into the car(Tik Tok by Kesha)

Today was going to be an extremely good day.

RPOV-

I was sitting in my beat up, old, red convertible. I was just trying to get to school.

M name is Rosalie Joanne Hale. Although most people call me the Ice Queen. Whatver.l

I have waist length. wavy blonde hair. Today it is down.

At least I was dressed cute. To me, at least: I had on black skinny leg jeans with rips in them, I had on a red tank top underneathwith rips over a long leeved black shirt . I had on black converses with red laces.

Ugh. I can hear the music from the car next to me, so I turn up my own radio. My favorite song by Joan Jett is on.

Today was gonna rock.

BPOV-

I looked amazing. I was wearing the blue cheerleader uniform for my school. It was blue and white, completed with blue socks, white gym shoes, and my hair was tied back with a blue bow.

My name is Bella Marie Swan I am 18. I have waistlength, loosely curled brown hair, pale skin.

I stepped into my red ick up truck and headed off towards school. Most people definitely think I am a as graceful as swan. But despite my last name, I am a total loser who can't walk a straight line on a flat surface without falling flat on my face mid-step.

I was driving to school when my favorite song came on the radio. Seriously Rihanna is awesome.

Today was going to be amazing.

EMPOV-

I was sitting in my spotless white Hummer. I was wearing my football uniform to school.

My name is Emett McCarthy. I am 6'2, pale, and I have black hair and green eyes. Did I mention totally buff? No? Well I am.

I was just sitting their in my car, bored out of my mind when my favorte song came one.

EPOV-

My name is Edward Cullen. Local piano genious.

I got out of my silver Volvo and walked up the stairs of my school. my Ipod earbuds in my ear.

Okay so maybeI did look like a total dork. I was wearing khaki slacks, a white, button up, long sleeved shirt, blackk dress shoes, and my glasses.

But every girl seemed to flirt with me, so I don't give a shit.

I am 6'2, and pale. I have bronze,messy hair, green eyes, and a slightly crooked grin.

And for some reason girls find that attractive.

I was listening to the Entertainer by Scott Joplin, which I was tring to master next on the piano.

Today should be...entertainging? Yeah, I know. Lame pun.

JPOV-

My name is Jasper Withlock

I was sitting my my locker, listening to my favorite song on my Ipod: My Wish by Rascall Flats.

II was dressed in blue jeans, a green, long sleeved. button up shirt, and sneakers.

Some girls found that appealing. Whatever. I'm really don't know if i am all that appealing. I'm pale. I have brown eyes, blonde hair, and I am tall and lean.

So today will be amazing. A long as I can get Jessica Stanley to stop flirting with me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I am not Stephanie Meyer, and I just own the plot to _It All Started in Detention._

_

* * *

_

APOV-

I ran towards class and ended up bumping into someone, sending my belongings, the person, and their belongings spiraling toward the ground.

''Watch where the hell you're going next time,'' I spat at the...the total hottie.

He was...hot! He had pale skin, blonde hair, ndbig brown eyes.

''Fine,'' he growled at me in an extremely sexy country accent.

''Listen you damn-,'' I began before I was cut off.

''Mr. Withlock, Miss Brandon...in the hall during class without pass. Detention. Both of you. Today after school,'' Mrs. Banner, the principal, said before walking away.

Shit. Now I had detention.

* * *

RPOV-

''Hey,babe,'' I murmured as I wrapped my arms around my boyfriend's neck when we where supposed to be in class.

''Hey, baby,'' he said before wrapping his arms round my waist and leaned against the olive green lockers.

Royce King was my boyfriend. He had fair skin, big green eyes, and long, shoulder length brown hair.

I pressed my lips against his. His tongue traced my lips, begging for entrance. Then I parted my lips, and our tongues fought for dominance. Mine was wining. He licked the roof of my mouth. I pushed his hands off of me so I could slide one hand up his shirt when all of a sudden

''Miss Hale! No public displays of affection! No I do not recognize the young man as a student of this school, so he is free to go. But as for you, Miss Hale..detention after school today,'' Miss Meraz said, writing a detention slip for me.

Shit.

* * *

EPOV-

I sneaked into the music room to work on the music more. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. The piano was my life.

I began to play the notes, letting them swirl together in a beautiful, musical composition.

Somewhere along the lines, the music transformed into a love song, and I was thinking about my dream girl...brunette curls, maybe blonde. And big green...no...brown eyes...

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice Mr. Lopez, the Biology teacher, drumming his fingers impatientily on the piano.

''Detention,'' he said simply said before handing me the detention slip.

Damn.

* * *

BPOV-

I knew I wasn't supposed to be in the gym when it wasn't my period...so I went to the library. I'd lready read all the books I was interested in, so I was texting my friend Emily Young, who lived in La Push.

_So I totally cut class_- I began before my phone was rudely snatched away from me by the librrian ,Mrs. Howard, and replaced with a detention slip.

What the hell?

* * *

EMPOV-

Seriously why is my Point of view always the last?

Sorry...I'm not in good mood. I was sitting in my car, listening to music since I felt like blowing class off. Unfortunately, my plan wasn't as well thought out as I'd thought. Because Jason, the school security guard was knocking on my window, handing me a detention slip, and yelling at me to get, and I quote,''Back in the damn building!.''

Well damn. First, my genious plan to miss the test failed, and I had detention.


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyer owns _Twilight_, and I am not her or the person who created _The Breakfast Club._

BPOV-

I made my way to detention at the end of the day.

When I got there, there where already two people there: a blonde boy and a blonde girl.

I recognized them as Jasper Withlock and Rosalie Hale.

Jasper was in my honors calculus class. He was always nice to me, helping me out on the few problems I couldn't find the awnsers to. He was nice, but we never talked to eachother outside of class.

Rosalie Hale was the freak, the social out cast. She was always hanging out in the guitar section of the music store where she worked playing rock songs. Don't tell her I said this, but she is very good.

I stared in amazement as three more kids came in. Well how many kids have detention today?

RPOV-

What the hell were the peppy cheerleader and the devoted country singer doing here?

I was okay with Jasper, because I have a secret obsession with country music.

But Bella Swan got on my last nerves. She was always thinking she was better than me, the school freak.

Just beacause I have a slight problems doesn't mean anything is wrong with me.

APOV-

I sat next to Rosalie, the girl labeled as the school freak. To me, she wasn't that bad. Even if she did have a tendency to give you random death glares.

Bella Swan was sitting there, and she was looking at me, so I offred a slight smile that was never returned.

Edward Cullen was sitting there, drumming the rythhm of The Entertainer by Scott Joplin on the table. He was a piano genious, and the only reason I even knew he exsisted was because he performed at one of my mother's socil events. Well...we did have a history of playing together when his mom and my mom used th through us together for play dates when I was six or so. Those, however, ended when he bureid my favorite dol and I had the worst temper tantrum ever.

Emett McCarty and I saw eachother a lot because his father was friends with my father. We never really hung out because we couldn't stand eachother .

I recognized the guy I'd bumped into earlier as Jasper Withlock. He was kind of cute, if you like that whole Southern gentleman maybe -just maybe- I do...

Then Miss Meraz came in.

''You have all been given a detention. But do to your behavoirs after when you received detention, you all must come Saturday Morning as well.'

''What the hell is this, the Breakfast Club,'' Rosalie scoffed.

''Miss Hale we do not use that kind of language,'' Miss Meraz said before looking at the clock,''I will be back in an hour and a half. Stay ouy of trouble.''

She took off down the hall, and I could hear her heels until the sound quieted and finally dissapeared.

''So...''Emmett began.

''So...''Bella said.

''Um...so we just sit here and say so,'' Jasper asked, trying to lighten the mood.

''No. We sit here and pretend like we're the damn Breakfast Club,'' Rosalie said,''I'm Rose Hale.''

''Alice Brandon,'' I said.

''Jasper Withlock.''

''Isabella...Bella Swan.''

''Emett McCarty...so ar we just gonna sit here and talk...or are we gonna finda a way to get the hell out of detention?,'' he asked.

''I know how to get out,'' Jasper said,''But I'll need a hair pin.''

I reached into my bag and got one out and handed it to him.

''Now put a chair against the main door, which is the one they'd expect us to leave through.''

Emett did, and we all followed Jasper to the last door.

As Jasper was trying to unlock the door, we heard footsteps coming down the hall, so we all scrambled back to our seats.

Then I realized that the pin was still in the door, revealing we where trying to escape detention.

Damn.

''Well,'' Miss Meraz said as she came back in the room,''Looks like you all where trying to escape. How about an extra two hours?''

Damn!

''And from 7 until 12 on Saturday instead of 2 hours?,'' she continued.

DAMN!

She left, and we all stared at eachother again

''Well...what now, breakfast clubbers?,'' I asked, a smile playing on my lips.

**I based that off the time my friend was at her baby shower and there was an akward scilence. She broke it by saying,''Well what now, breakfast clubbers?''**

** I don't own**_** Twilight **_**or**_** The Breakfast Club.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, and I don't own the Teletubbies, Wiggles. Barney, or Elmo.

RPOV-

''Barney is way better than the teletubies!''

''No he is not! The teletubbies rock!''

''No!''

''You are both wrong! The Wiggles are awesome!''

This is the fight that went on between Alice, Emmett, and Jasper.

Bella, Edward, and I were over there cracking up.

'''The wiggles suck,'' Emmett and Alice said together.

''Well they are ten times better than the teletubbies! And Barney...''Jasper began.

''Don't,'' Alice said, pointing a finger at Jasper,''Ever diss him.''

''Fine. Well then Elmo-,'' Jasper began before I cut him off.

''Elmo. Is. The. Best!,' I began,''Don't diss Elmo!''

''Seriously why ar we talking about this,'' Bella laughed.

''I have no idea!,'' Edward laughed.

And it was over. We where done with our three hours of detention, so we all made our ways to our homes.

When I got home, Royce was waiting for me. He was in his car, so I got out of mine and got into his.

''Hey, babe,'' he said before putting his arm around me.

''Hey, baby,'' I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder,''Sorry I'm so late.''

What was that smell.

''Yeah you where late. the hell where you, Rose? Where you cheating on me?,'' he asked..okay screamed in anger.

I didn't answer right away, so he slapped me.

''Babe, I had detention,'' I said, tears filling my eyes.

''Look...I'm sorry. It's just that I love you so much. I don't wanna lose you,'' he said gently.

''Okay, I smiled, forgiving him since this was the first time he yelled at me,''I gotta go so I can do my homework.''

I got out of his car and watched as h drove of before the realization of what the smell was hit me.

Alcohol.

* * *

APOV-

I screamed and covered my face with my hands as m uncle's hands came crashing down on the counter.

''Why the hell are you late?,'' my uncle screamed.

WHY THE HELL WAS HE YELLING AT ME? He'd never done this before, and I was terrified.

''I had detention,'' I screamed.

He stopped hitting me with a sigh,''Go up to your room. Everyone will be back soon.''

I whimpered and walked up to my room, locked the door, and lied across the bed.

Why did he yell at me? This wasn't like him.

* * *

BPOV-

I lied across my bed, ear buds in my ears, Lady GaGa's Bad Romance tuning out my parent's argument.

I was used to it by now, knowing the only thing I could do was ignore it. And it will all be over soon.

I know deep down inside that my rents still loved each other. Despite the constant bickering, they where in as in love two people could be.

Yeah, Bella. Just keep telling yourself that. And I will. As long as it's okay.

And how long did I really think it would be okay?

* * *

EPOV-

I sat in my room, pressing the bottle of beer to my lips. It was good. It's not my fault. What's the big deal? I've only taken one sip. Today.

Ever since my dad started dating Victoria, my life was a living hell.

Victoria was my dad's girlfriend. She was about 5'7 and she had fiery red hair that stopped at her thighs. She had pale skin a few freckles. She was attractive...until she started trying to make me fall for her. Grinding against me when my dad wasn't looking, putting her hand on my knee, and licking her lips in a way that was supposed to be seductive. All it did was make me sick.

I heard a knock on the door, and I walked downstairs to get it. It was four o'clock, so I knew it was my piano instructor, Esme Platt.

Esme was really nice, funny, smart, and pretty. If she was my age, we'd already be dating. She was that perfect.

Esme was about 5'5. She had a slender body. She was about...35. She had waist length, wavy, shiny caramel colored hair. She had big, bright green eyes. She had freckles on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose. Today she was wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a long sleeved grey v-neck shirt, and black ballet flats. She had my sheet music in one hand, and a fresh cup of Starbucks coffee in the other.

''Hello to my favorite pupil,'' Esme smiled as she walked in .

''Hello to your only pupil,'' I smiled at our private little joke ,''Considering your career is in photography.''

She waved me off with her hands,''Details, details.''

After an hour and a half of practicing, Victoria cam in. I almost threw up.

There Victoria stood, dressed in: a tank top that was too small, and skinny leg jeans that where way, way too tight.

''Esme,'' she sneered.

Esme smiled warmly as usual,''Victoria. You look...lovley today.''

Pretty, funny. smart...and a hell of a liar.

But this seemed to brightened Victoria's mood,''Oh. Well...I know! Any ways Edward I am gonna go home''

She left.

''Edward, I'll see you tomorrow,'' Esme smiled warmly before leaving.

Suddenly I realized who my dad belonged with.

* * *

EMPOV-

I did a few more push ups,the rain pouring down on me, and picture of my personal coach smiling back at me.

My mom. She was the one I did all of this for. She was my only family, and I took care of her.

My mom was amazing. She had black hair that was streaked with grey, and cut into a bob. She had big brown eyes, and she was short, about 4'9. She had pale skin like me, and she was the most amazing woman ever , never giving up on me. She was my driving force. I loved my mom, and she loved me.

When my dad walked out on us, I was three.

All I remember was him walking toward the door, a cigarette in his mouth, and his suitcases in his hands. I guess by the shocked expression that was on his face he'd expected my mom to beg for him to stay.

Buts he just stood there, leaning against the doorway, arms folded across her chest.

But I knew that deep down inside it hurt her, knowing he didn't want her. Knowing he didn't want the child they had together.

But my mom was perfect.

* * *

JPOV-

I sat there, holding my little sister. What could I do? She was sick, and I was the only one who could take care of her,

Ever heard of child abandonment/ Well that's exactly what happened to Lilly a and myself.

At two years old, I could already tell she was going to be so beautiful when she grew up.

Lilly was the average height for a two year old. She had brown hair that was always in pigtails. Lilly had dimples, brown eyes, and she was just the sweetest, most amazing girl in the entire world. My little sister.

My parent's had just walked out on us one day right after she was born. I was fourteen a the time, and I had no where to go. We had nowhere to go, so I took care of my sister, thinking that as long as I could keep it a secret until I was eighteen, everything would be all right. Then I could adopt her, get a job, and take care of her.

She coughed again, and I reached a hand down to brush her bangs out of her eyes. She looked up at me, pain evident in her eyes. She was hurting, and I had no idea how to take care of a two year old.

She smiled at me,''Jasper I want soup.''

I smiled at her before gently lying her across the bed and kissing her forehead.

She smiled and tried to get up,''Stay with you.''

I sighed and picked her up, knowing she'd throw a temper tantrum I didn't take her with me.

I sat her in her high chair and began making soup.

As her soup was in the pot, I looked around are not so clean house.

Laundry all over the floor. Dishes piling up in the sink. Light, heat, phone, and water bills piled on the table in a corner. One light bulb still working, flickering as if it were about to go out any minute.

I just need some way to take care of her.

I also needed hope. I mean of course Lilly gave me hope...but I needed more, you know?

But who else could there be?

* * *

The next chapter will be longer. Please tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer so I don't own Twilight. I only own Lilly and the plot. I don't own anything else.

* * *

RPOV-

I made my way out of biology class and began walking down the corridors of the high school when I was tapped on the shoulder.

I looked and saw Alice. She was wearing: Blue skinny leg jeans, a white baby doll top, a grey cardigan, and grey heels. Her hair was in the usual bob only it was straight, and she had on light makeup.

''Hey, Rosalie,'' she smiled.

''Hi, Alice,'' I smiled back.

''Cut outfit,'' she smiled.

''Thanks,'' I said.

Today I was wearing: blue skinny leg jeans, a white camisole with a black heart dripping black paint, a red, black,and grey plaid button up long sleeved shirt, and black boots. My hair was in a ponytail. I had on light makeup.

''Thanks, you too,'' I said.

''Come on. We're all sitting together,'' she danced off, me following her.

I found everyone else sitting under the big oak tree in the court yard.

''Hello,'' Alice smiled before sitting down next to Jasper.

''Hey,'' I said before sitting next to Emmett.

''So what's going on,'' Bella asked.

That question was met by several pairs of eyes glancing warily at each other.

''Um...so I am having a halloween party, and you are all invited.''

''Whatever,'' I said as nonchalantly as I could.

But I was extremely excited that I'd be going to a Halloween party.

* * *

Thursday October 30-

APOV-

I was so excited that Jasper was coming over to sudy for the calculus test.

On my coffee table sat my book, paper, and pens all lined up perfectly, considering I'd straightened them several times.

Yes, I have OCD, or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. And I'm okay with it. It doesn't take away who I am.

I dressed cuter than I did for school when I got home, I was wearing; blue skinny leg jeans, a pink camisole, and a black shrug. My hair was straightened, I had on lip gloss, mascara, black ballet flats with a pink clip in my hair.

* * *

JPOV-

Alice was going to kill me. I had to take Lilly with me, and I hadn't told her.

I'd dressed Lilly. She was wearing: blue jeans, a black long sleeved shirt, pink converses, and a pink hoodie. Her hair was down, and I'd tied- to my best ability- a ribbon in it.

Lilly skipped along at my side, caring a pack of pencils for me.

I knocked on Alice's door, and she opened the door before I could lower my hand.

''Hi, Jasper,'' she smiled warmly before noticing Lilly,''And who is this cutie?''

''Lilly!,'' Lilly smiled.

Alice giggled,''Nice to meet you, Lilly,'' Alice said before turning to me,''Is this your little sister?''

''Yes,'' I smiled proudly.

''Come on in,'' Alice said.

After about ten minutes of studying for material I knew Alice knew, and I knew she knew I knew she knew the material, Lilly began to ask questions.

* * *

LPOV(Yay!)

I liked Alice. She was pretty, smart, sweet, and funny. Perfect for Jasper!

* * *

JPOV-

''Alice are you Jasper's girlfriend,'' Lilly asked suddenly.

What the hell?

Alice laughed,''No sweetie.''

''Don't you think he's cute,'' Lilly asked, her tiny eyebrows pulling into a frown, her mouth forming a pout.

''Oh yes Jazzy is adorable,'' Alice said in her baby voice,''Yes he is! Yes he is!''

She pinched my cheeks.

''You're pretty,'' Lilly said.

''You,'' Alice said,''Are the sweetest.''

Alice pulled Lilly onto her lap.

''So, Lilly,'' Alice smiled,''What are you going to be for Halloween?''

I was upset. I could barely afford to give Lilly regular clothes, let alone a costume. She'd been so disappointed when I'd told her. And now this was going to resurface all of those feelings.

''Nothing,'' Lilly sighed, upset.

''Well,'' Alice began,''I do have a costume that you could wear.''

Lilly's eyes brightened,''What is it?''

Alice giggled,''Come on. Let's go upstairs so you can try it on, and then you will model it for your brother.''

Alice picked my baby sister up and walked upstairs.

* * *

APOV-

I dressed Lilly in a red halter top with jewels on it, gold metallic leggings, and a blond wig. She was going to be Sharpay from High School Musical **(A/N Which I don't own either.)**

''Do you like it,'' I asked.

She nodded, the blond curls from the wig moving up and down with her head.

I smiled, knowing I'd just made the day of a two year old.

* * *

JPOV-

After an hour in a half of talking, I took Lilly home.

She was bouncing with excitment as I fed her her dinner, going on and on about how much she liked Alice.

When it was time for me to put her in bed, she stared in my eyes.

''I like Alice a lot, Jazzy,'' she smiled.

I couldn't help it. I smiled back at my little sister,''Yeah, me too.''

''She likes you,'' Lilly continued,''Maybe you guys can be like Cinderella and Prince Charming.''

''Yeah,'' I said as I lied next to her,''Maybe.''

As my little sister fell asleep at my side in the bed we shared in our one bed room apartment, I couldn't help but think of the bitterness of her words.

If only I could tell her that fairytales don't exist.

* * *

October 31st, the night of Alice's Halloween party.

RPOV-

I showed up a half an hour late to the party, due to the fact that my car refused to start for ten minutes.

I looked cute. I was wearing a little red riding hood costume. It was a black corset topped dress with a knee length red skirt, I had on a white blouse, a white petticoat underneath the skirt, white tights, and red Mary Janes. I had a basket with me, and my hood of course, as I knocked on the door.

Alice awnsered the door, wearing a blue and black fairy costume that stopped mid thigh on her. Her bob was curled, and stopped about 5 inches below her earlobe.

''Rosalie you look amazing,'' she smiled.

''Thanks,'' I smiled,''You, too.''

''Why Miss Rosalie...look at you,'' Bella smiled.

Bella was dressed as a candy corn witch with her hair in soft, loose curls.

I was about to respond when I heard a deep, familiar breathing behind me.

I turned and saw...Darth Vader?

''Rosalie...you look hot,'' Dart Vader said in the way that he said, 'Luke, I am your father.'

''Emmett,'' I smiled up at him.

''Hell yeah,'' he laughed, lifting the mask from his face and giving me a quick hug.

''Where are Edward and Jasper,'' I asked.

Suddenly Edward appeared, wearing a cowboy costume.

''Oh my gosh you look amazing,'' Alice smiled.

''Thank you, ma'am,'' Edward said, a smile on his face the entire time.

We all went our separate ways then, laughing and having a good time with each other.

I even danced with a few cute boys, I kissed one of them.

I walked over to the snack table to get something to drink when I heard the familiar dark breathing again.

''Emmett,'' I said as I turned around,''I'm not...''

But it wasn't Emmett. It was an extremely mad Royce. With blood shot eyes and alcohol evident in his breath.

Shit.

* * *

JPOV-

I was watching my little sister sleep, worrying about what I would do next.

They'd just turned off the heat, so Lilly had to got to bed wearing a sweater and jeans. Her hands where turning blue from lack of heat, so I slid a pair of glove on her hands.

She looked so peaceful, even if it was freezing in the house. I covered her up with the third and last blanket that we had.

I got up and searched for our old heater, before plugging it up near the door way and angling it so that the heat radiated through out the whole room.

I was missing Alice' party...but I had to take care of my little sister. I just wish there was someone I could tell.

But unless I wanted my little sister taken from me, I had to take care of her myself. Things would be better when I was eighteen, finished with high school. and working full time instead of part time right before school.

In fact, my morning routine consisted of getting up, getting ready. Then I got Lilly up, fed and dressed her, and dropped her off at day care. Then I walked the three miles to Dunkin' Donuts for my two hour shift, stealing a few donuts when nobody was looking. Then I walked to school, and after school went back for another three hours. Then I picked Lilly up, took hr home, fed her, put her in the bed, and finished my homework.

Yes, I did sacrifice a lot for Lilly. But I had to. She was my world.

And when someone was you're world..you'd do anything for them.

* * *

Saturday-

APOV-

''Hey,'' I said before sitting next to Jasper in the library, where Saturday detention was held.''Why weren't you at my party?''

''I had to watch Lilly.'' he stated simply and automatically.

I knew that behind those bright eyes, something was wrong.

I didn't have time to ponder that much, though.

''Rosalie, what happened?,'' Emmett asked.

And that's when I say it, a big, black and purple bruise on her cheek.

* * *

RPOV-

Royce had accused me of wanting to leave him and dressing like a slut to attract other men. That was a lie.

But still he'd beaten me until I cried, then he cradled me in his arms.

''I walked into a door,'' I said, feeding them the same crap I'd fed my parents. My answer was cold and automatic.

''You've gotta be more careful,'' they'd said.

''What the hell? Be more careful next tie, Rose,'' Emmett said, his voice thick, husky, and sincere.

I silently prayed for a distraction in my head, hoping something would happen to make every one look away from me.

I got my distraction.

Imagine: Edward Cullen walking into a room, holding Bella Swan bridal style. And her letting him.

* * *

BPOV-

As I was walking up the steps of the school, I fell and my ankle twisted painfully to the side, and Edward had carried me in.

''I fell,'' I said as he sat me in a chair,''So Edward decided to help me.''

''Sure...,''Alice smirked.

''I did,'' I defended myself with a pout.

We didn't focus on this subject for too long, however. It was now time for another one of the breakfast club meetings.


	6. Chapter 6

I was waiting for Royce to pick me up. We had a date tonight, and I was excited because we where going to see Mega Mind. I was sitting in my room, wearing black skinny leg jeans, and a white tee. My hair was in a side ponytail, and I has on light makeup.

I was sitting on my bed on my baby blue comforter, writing a song.

(Over it by Annelise Van Der Pol)

''That was pretty good,'' I thought to myself as I went out to get in the car.

APOV-

I was working in my mom's store again. I was wearing brown cowboy boots, blue skinny leg jeans, and a pink tank top that said ''maid of honor''. My hair was in it's usual short, spiky bob, and light makeup.

''Hello, welcome to Brandon Bridals,'' I smiled as the new customer came in. FoLlowing her was Bella.

Bella was wearing pair of grey sweat pants, white gym shoes, and a short sleeved tee that said 'It's a cheer thing. You wouldn't understand.'', and a black sweatshirt that said Bella Marie Swan in rhinestones. He hair was pulled into a ponytail, and she looked excited.

''Miss Swan, this is the dress you requested a few days ago,'' I said as I held up the strapless, fllorlength dress. The bodice was covered in pearls, and the veil was made of lace.

Her eyes lit up t the same time that Bella's dimmed.

Now that I looked at them again, Renee' did sort of look like Bella. They both had wavy. brunette hair, big eyes, and a dazzling smile and pale skin.

But the look on Bella's face haunted me. I just had to find out what was wrong.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I do not own Twilight.

* * *

RPOV-

I was sitting under the stairway in school, reading _Pride and Prejudice_my Jane Austen, a classic. I was reading it for my personal entertainment.

'''Hey, Rose,'' I heard someone say.

I looked up and saw Emmett, dressed in a black, short sleeved shirt that hugged his six pack, blue jeans, a white hoodie, and white sneakers.

''Hey,'' I smile as he sits next to me.

''You look pretty today,'' he says.

''Thanks,'' I smile.

I'm waring blue skinny leg jeans, a grey baby doll top, and a black hoodie. I had on sparkly black converses, and my hair was in a low ponytail.

''I meant to ask you...what's up with the whole attitude thing,'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' I say,'' I'm just dealing with something.''

''That's not what I meant. I meant the whole I-don't-give-a-shit-about-this thing that you put on. I know you really do care about something, I just don't know what it is...'' he said.

''Well...I have no real talent. So I guess you're just guessing something that isn't true.''

''Well...hey what's that under your eye,'' he asked.

I reflexively touched under my eye, and winced when I came into contact with the bruise that Rpy had given me Saturday.

''Oh, I alked into the doorway again,'' I said, feigning nonchalntness with a roll of my eyes.

''And that,'' he asked as he pointed to the bruise in the shape of a hand on my abdomen, which was exposed because the shirt was slightly too small.

''Oh...my cousin and I where playing with the Wii and she was trying to pushed me to distract me, but I guess she pushed too hard. No big deal,'' I said, stringing the life together effortlessly.

''Yea,'' Emmett said,''You should be more careful.''

I knew he didn't believe me.

* * *

EPOV-

I was sitting on my bed, eating sun flower seeds and watching television. I hear a knock on my door, and I got up to answer it.

''Edward, I need to talk to you,'' my stepmom, Victoria said.

Before I could tell her I wasn't interested, she walked in and sat on my bed.

The way she was dressed made me uncomfortable. She was wearing a strapless, dress that stopped mid thigh.

I won;t lie. My step mom was nice when she wanted to be, but that wasn't very often.

I sat next to her, and she put her hand on my knee.

What the hell?

''You know I love your father, right,'' she asks.

''Yeah,'' I say, although I don't know that.

''But...,'' she sighed as she eased her hand in between my thigh,'' I can still have a little fun. Now can't I?''

Again: what the hell?

She squeezed my inner thigh.

''With someone younger...cuter...'' she whispered.

And then she kissed me.

* * *

BPOV-

I sat in my room, my tears filling up my eyes.

I knew that they would be getting a divorce, and I knew that it would be soon.

It began to fll apart when I was eleven. A small but sure sign. My daddy had com home drunk, and mom wasn't happy. I couldn't blame her.

When I was twelve, mom came home drunk, and it was daddy's turn to be pissed. The fighting started that night, and I clutched my stuffed giraffe as I lied across my bed, silent tears streaming down my face.

When I was thirteen, my mom caught me kissing a boy in my room. She told dad, and he sort of freaked out. It wasn't like anything was going to happen, but he blamed mom for me kissing him. I cried myself to sleep that night, too, the sound of classical music.

Fourteen, daddy didn't;t talk to mom for a week. I held myself as I cried.

Fifteen. I had to spend the night at Emily's house because I was sobbing so violently. I couldn't afford to be upset, considering I had cheer try outs that afternoon.

Sixteen years old, Emily and I drove up to Port Angeles for the night just so I could get away from my parrent's constant fighting for a day.

So I wasn't really upset. In fact, I was kind of thrilled. No more mm and daddy fighting, No more nights crying myself to sleep. No more pent up sadness.

Well...there was one thing that confused me.

What I didn't expect was to have my mom dragging me out to find a brand new wedding dress when they'd just decided to get a divorce today.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.

JPOV-

I sat in the middle of the living room, holding my baby sister a it rained outside.

I looked at the outfit that I had dressed Lilly in. It was too small, and I knew it. But on my salar, I could barely afford to buy her nice things. Or ven halfway decent things.

I know I could probably ask for help, but why would I when I can take care of Lilly by myself?

Later, I was going over to Alice's house. We'd been assigned a project and decided to be partners. She has a computer, which is the reason I agreed. Other wise I'd be stuck at the library with a temper-tantrum-throwing-two-year-old.

I dressed Lilly in a dress I was sure she would outgrow by the end of the year. And then I'd buy her another.

We began to walk to Alice's house. I was carrying her, and she was snuggled into my chest as I held the umbrella over both of us.

''Hey, Alice'' I smiled when she opened the door.

APOV-

I was wearing green, fitted sweat pants, a shirt that said 'Peas on Earth', and I;d flat ironed my usual bob. I had on a skinny green headband with a little bow on it. I had on green comverses.

And now it was time for two hours of studying. With Jasper.

RPOV-

I was walking home from my job at the movie theatre in Ports Angeles. I was dark, and I was walking to my car.

'Hey, Rose,'' I hear an extremely familiar voice say.

I turn and see Royce with a fw of his friends, standing on the street corner under a dim light nd drinking out of brown papaer bags. But I walk over anyways.

''Isn't she sexy,'' Royce asked, slidind an arm around me.

His breath smells of alchol, which combines with the scent of his after shave.

''I can't tell,'' his friend John said.

I was wearing a pink camisole, black skinny leg jeans, and brown cowgirl boots. My hair was in waves as usual, and I had on my blue jean jacket.

Royce ripped the jacket oof and grabs my arm, kissing my roughly the whole time.

''Yeah, she likes that,'' John says.

I fee a hand cup my ass, and it's not Royce. Then more than one mouth is on me, and I am lying under a broken street lamp, being assaultd.

Being raped.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyer, so I don't own Twilight.

EMPOV-

I was driving home from the movie theatres whrn I saw a blonde girl lying on the ground. I got out of my car to see who it was, and I saw it was Rosalie.

I get out and walk over to investigate.

Horror filled me as I recognized the girl: Rosalie Hale.

''Rose1.'' I call as I run over to her.

She is lying on the ground, passed out and bleeding.

The last time I had seen anyone like was when...oh God no no!

I bundle her in my coat, run back to my car. and rush her to the hospitl.

My mom is on shift tonight, so maybe she can help. I'd rather it be someone that I trusted.

When i got to the hospital, the nursed gasped.

''Olease,'' I almost beg ,''Please she needs help. I found her in the alley.''

The nurse nods and gets on the speaker and calls for my mom.

My mom walks over, wearing her scrubs, and an ID badge on a lanyard that said ''Susanna Lorenzo-McCarty; Nurse''

''What,'' she began before she looked at Rosalie in my arms.

Her eyes glazed over, and she shook her head as tears formed in here eyes.

I think we both knew what had happened to Rosalie.

BPOV-

My best friend, Jacob Black, and I decided to go see my favorite singers; Micha and Seth.

Micha King was a major beauty queen (She won't be a major character but I wanted her in here to mak it feel more...personal). She had waist length, shiny black hair, russet skin, and big brown doe eyes. And I absolutely love her sense of style. She was 15 and about... 5'3.

Today, she was wearing a black miniskirt, a long sleeved, white, button up blouse that hugged her curves, and a black had on black converses, black stockings, and her hair was in soft waves.

Seth was wearing black pants, a white, long sleeved button up shirt, a black tie, and black gym shoes. He was adorable; russet skin, short black hair that you could just run your hands through, big brown eyes, and he had a total baby face. He was sixteen and about 5'7.

**(a/n I got the lyrics from the Glee Version, and I suggest you listen to that version while you read this. I don't own Glee either**. It's Forget You by Cee-lo Green)

''Good song, huh,'' I hear a voice ask from behind me.

I turn to respond, and I see my mom.

Sitting with a thirty year old man who was NOT my daddy...what the hell?

EPOV-

Esme knew somthing was up when I didn't feel like joking around with her during my lessons,

My dad had no idea, and I wouldn't tell. Only because Victoria had threatened to leave him if I told anyone. I may be in a crappy, sick, twisted, one sided ''relationship'' with my dad's girlfriend, but there was no way I would ever let him siffer another broken heart.

Besides, the only thing she could do to me was kiss me, right?

APOV-

We'd finished our project two weeks before it was due, and Jasper was getting ready to leave.

I had to do smething to make him stay. I needed him hear.

''Would you like to stay for dinner,'' I asked.

''Uh...okay?,'' Jaspr asked/accepted.

I was thrillled on the inside, but maintained my compsure on the outside.

He was gonna stay.

And that's when i noticed the bag under his eyes.

Jasper looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in far,far too long. He looked exhausted, and I wondered why his parents never took Lily. Why he was always stuck with her, and why she always looked as if she had a secret she wanted to tell. But she couldn't.

I wouldn't dare interferre in my Jasper's life...and igore the fact that I might have just said ''my Jasper.''

I had to ind out what was wrong, and help him.

Because when you love someone, you help them.


	10. Chapter 10

Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, not me. I am blond.

RPOV-

I wanted to wake up I wanted so despearatley to wake up. But the darkness was stronger than me in everyway. It pushed me down, and blocked out all light and motion.

I don't know where I am, how I got here, or why I'm here to begin with. All I remember is the fact that men- as in more than one man- had theire filthy hands on me, touching and rubbing and pulling my hair. And then they where..._in me._ aking my body and virginity.

''Ms. Hale?,'' a voice asks. A female's voice.

I don't wanna hear a man's voice. My eyes flutter open, a great deal of struggle behind the small movement.

She smiles warmly at me and says,'' Honey are you hurt anywhere?''

''No,'' I reply gentlly.

''Do you know what happened?,'' she presses on.

''I got raped,'' I say abruptly, before the word 'happened' even leaves her mouth completely.

''Um..yes that's it. Dr. McCartny will see you now,'' the nurse says efore leaving.

A lady comes in then, a sympathetic look on her face. I don't want sympathy, I want to leave the hospital.

''Hell, dear,'' she smiles,'' I'm Doctor McCartny. I understand you know what happened, but do you know the people that did it?.''

''Yes,'' I awnser, tears begging to fall from my eyes and run like rivers down my cheek.

''Who?,'' she encourages.

''Royce King,'' I spit, putting as much venom into his name as I could ,''And he let his friends 'Get some of this'.''

She looks horrified, but quickly regains her composure enough so she can write this down.

''Well, I have good news and bad news,'' she says gently.

''What's the good news,'' I ask warily.

''The good news is you can leave tonight , as soon your parents get here. The bad news is...,'' she says, looking me in the eyes.

''Hm?,'' I ask.

''You're pregnant.''

EPOV-

My dad was taking us out to eat. When I say is, I mean him, myself, and Esme. Oh alright and Victoria.

Again: if I was a few years younger I'd definitkey go out with Esme. She looked stunning. She was wearing a knee-length soaghetti straeed lilac colored dress. Her wavy hair fell to her waist, and I thought it was a pity he was only there becase she was my dad's best friend in high school.

She looks better than Victoria. Victoria, who has dyed her hair from red back to it's natural blonde and back to red again in the course of a week- looks horrible. She has on a too tight green dress. Her hair is currled. and she has on green heels. She's holding my dad's arm the whole time. When he's not looking, she glares at Esme and smiles at me.

''Reserations for four under the name Cullen,'' dad says.

''Right this way, sir,'' the waiter says as he leads us to our table.

We are taken to oujr seats, and my dad hols Esme's chair for her.

''Carlisle,'' Victoria whines ,''Pull out _my_ chair! You where supposed to pull my chair out first, not hers. I'm your girlfriend.''

Esme always said that love was blind, but in my dad's case it's just stupid.

Esme leans into me and whispers,''She sound like that all the time?''

''Hell yeah,'' I whisper back.

''I'm sorry,'' Esme smirks before sittingup straight and looking at her menu.

I pick up my menu and chuckle behind it. Thiis is why Esme is my second faorite grown up.

After an hour of dinner and thirty minutes of dessert, my dad gets on one knee.

''Victoria? You'e made me really happy. I want to be with you forever, and I promise I'll make you happy. Will you marry me?,''' my dad asks as he presents his ring to her.

''Yes! Oh, Carlisle!of course I'll marry you,'' she squeals as she jumps up and down.

The restaraunt bursts into applause, and I quickly go into a daze. But even through all of the confusion, there is one thing that doesn't go unnoticed:

The silent tear that slides down Esme's cheek.


	11. Chapter 11

Discaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

EPOV-

Anybody besides me think my dad is an idiot for marrying Victoria, or is it just me? I don't get how he can not see what a great women he has in Esme. She is smart. sweet, and funny. If Esme was my age. she would've already been my girlfriend.

It hurts , me to see Esme crying. Her once bright and shining eyes are now lifeless and dull.

''Esme, are you okay,'' I asked her.

''No,'' she sighed.

''What's wrong,'' I asked, putting an arm around her.

''Edward, you're like the so I don't have. But your dad is an idiot. I've been in love with him since college,'' she sighed as she put her head in her hands,''And now he's marrying her.''

''Esme...I think I kow how we can get my dad to see who really loves him.''

* * *

BPOV-

I can't believe my mom is cheating on my dad. He loves her, and she's supposed to love him. I can't believe my mom would cheat on him.

His name is is Phil. He plays baseball, and apparently he ''makes her feel younger than she really is.''

And I have to promise not to tell my dad. But why would I tell him? It would break his heart.

I ignore my mom on the ride home. I slam the door shut the minute I jump out of the car and storm upstairs to my room.

I stare at my posters. One of is of Micha. She is wearing a white, strapless, knee length dress and white heels. Her hair is in long, soft waves, and she is leaning on a window sill with her chin rested on the palm of her hand. She smiles her mega-watt smile, and her eyes dance with excitement.

And I bet she never has this kind of problem. Her family is ''perfect'', with a mother and father that get along.

I want to be her. Or at least be apart of her family.

My parents start to fight again, and I pull my a pillow over my hears and squeeze my eyes shut.

* * *

NEXT DAY-

RPOV-

My parents wouldn't be back from their vacation until tomorrow, so I have plenty of time to find a way to tell them that I am pregnant.

I just wish I had someone to talk to me.

That's when I hear the whispers.

''Go, go, go.''

Alice?

Alice, Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett walk through the door.

Bella closes the door behind them.

''Hey, what are you all doing here,'' I ask.

''Ya know, we could leave,'' Alice smirks.

''No, I mean they only let in one visitor at a time. How did you all get in,'' I clarified.

''We sneaked past the nurse,'' Emmett said.

''So what did the nurse say,'' Alice asked ,''Are you going to be okay? When do you get out?''

''Cool it with the question, pixie. All right, first of a Royce is in jail, thanks to Emmett,'' I smiled at him.

He winked.

''Second of all...I'm pregnant.''

''YOU'RE WHAT?,'' came the frantic voice from the door.

I turned and saw

''M-mom?''


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight.

* * *

RPOV-

The car ride home was silent, the only noise coming from my Ipod and the air conditioner.

When we get to the house, I jump out of the car with my bags and walked into the house.

''Rosalie Lillian Hale, get your ass back down here,'' my mother screams as I am on my way upstairs.

I walk downstairs, hands in pockets and Joan Jett playiny in my ears.

''What,'' I ask.

''How the hell did you get pregnant,'' she asks.

''Well,'' I begin ,''Royce King decided that he and his friends where going to rape me in an alley.''

''Do you really expect me to believe that Royce King would ever do something like that,'' my mother scoffed.

Is it me, or does my own mother, the woman who carried me for nine months, not believe me.

''You know, Rosalie, you're such a disappointment, I give you a pretty name and clothes, and you blow everything.''

''Excuse me,'' I ask, shock shinig loud and clear in my voice.

''And you probably went off and got pregnant, and now you're blaming it on poor Royce,''' my mother shook her head.

''So you think I went off and had sex with a guy that's not even my boyfriend and got knocked up,'' I asked her.

''I always knew you where a little slut,'' my mother said.

I stared back, shocked and hurt. How could she say this?

''Well I learn from the best,'' I spit darkly.

''Young lady. what did you just say to me,'' she asks.

''You heard me. If I really am a slut, then I learned from being around you,'' I growl.

My mother walks over to me, raises her hand, and slaps me across the face with the back of it.

''Don't you ever tlk to me like that gain,'' she snaps.

''What? Don't call you a slut?,'' I smile, a sickly sweet smile it is.

''You know damn well that that is what I mean.''

''Well, then, mother,'' I sneer the word, ''What would you like to be called? Witch? Bitch?''

''YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH!,'' she screams as she lunges for me.

My dad tries to get in the way, but she reaches around him and grabs my hair.

I scream and grab a handful of her blond hair and give it a hard pull, causing her to shove my dad out of the way and get to me.

She slaps me repeatedly, and then I push her into the wall.

She grabs me by the arm and throws me on the couch.

She is about to hit me again, but my dd stops her..

''Rosalie we need to talk to you,'' my dad says.

Yeah, no shit.

* * *

EPOV-

''How...Edward Anthony Cullen I hate it when you get that look in your eyes,'' Esme groans.

''Esme, what do you think of writing a song with me?,'' I ask..

''I think that I can't write song,'' she shrugged.

''Well you can. But, first, we have to make you beautiful. I mean even more than you already are. And I know just the person who can help.''

* * *

APOV-

I lived across the street from Edward, so i jogged over as soon as I got his text.

I knocked on the door.

''Where's Esme,'' I ask as I walk in.

He points to her.

Esme is really pretty. She has wavy, waist-length, caramel covered hair. She has big, pretty eyes, and a ice figure. She looks like a model.

''Hi, I'm Alice,'' I smile.

''Hi,'' she smiles back.

So come on we're going shopping.

* * *

I had to find a dress that would flatter her figure as well as her characteristics.

''What about this one,'' she asked as she held up an emerald green dress.

''No,'' I say immediately, because green would not look good on her.

''Alice, I've tried on seventeen dresses and you haven't iked any of them.''

And that's when I se it: the dress that is perefect for Esme.

It is a very beautiful peacock blue dress. It is spaghetti strapped. It's knee-length, too. The top is a corset that ties up in the back, and the skirt gently flows.

Looks like we have a winner.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and Taylor Swoft owns the song.

7 months later-

RPOV-

Would you believe that, after several fights and my telling her at least ten times that I am going to keep this baby, my mom decided she couldn't handle having a ''slut'' for a daughter.

Well you should. And you should also know that I had to move in with Alice and her family.

But I wont think of that now. I am at a wedding.

I am wearing a knee length dress. It is lilac and has spaghetti straps. My hair is in loose curls down my back, and I have o lilac ballet flats

''Hey, Rose. Thanks for coming,'' Edward smiles.

EPOV-

My dad let me invite Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Jasper's little sister. He said it would be good for me to hav kids my own age to talk to.

''No, problem Edward,'' she smiles as I help her sit. It's really hard for her because she is so heavily pregnant.

And that's when Alice, who has to be one of Victoria's bridesmaid walks up to me.

''Where's Esme,'' she asks.

I point to the curtains that Esme is behind.

''Don't worry, she'll be ready,'' I smile ,''And I have my guitar.''

''Okay. Well I have to go back and keep Victoria and Bella from killing each other.''

Thirty Minutes Later-

APOV-

It was time to walk down the aisle, so I was getting Lilly wearing.

She was wearing an olive green, short sleeved flower girl dress. Her hair is down in curls, and she has white and olive flowers in it.

I am wearing a floor length, spaghetti strapped olive green dress. My hair is in it's usual bob, but I have an olive green flower in it. And I have a bouquet of olive green and white flowers.

Bella is wearing the same thing as me, except her hair is in soft waves and instead of heels she has on flats.

We walk down the aisle to the music, Jasper escorts me and Emmett escorts Bella because Edward is Carlisle's best man.

After we are at the alter, the music changes.

Victoria walks in.

She looks horrible. Her gown is so frilly and puffy that she looks like a pastry. Her hair falls down, but she has a bump in it like Snookie. And she has a tiara in it, and her veil goes down to her waist

So she walks to the altar, and smiles ''angellically'' at Carlisle.

And we wait...and wait...and wait.

''If anyone has a reason these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,''

And we are all silent. Without anyone seeing him, Edward starts to play his guitar.

(Speak Now by Taylor Swift)

''So...Carlisle. What's it gonna be,'' she asks.

He opens his mouth, and


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns the song.

* * *

APOV-

''No,'' Carlisle says.

* * *

EPOV-

''Dad!,'' I practically yell, astounded.

''And why Carlisle?,'' Esme asks, astounded just like the rest of us.

''I doubt you love me, Esme. You're probably just acting in the heat of the moment.''

Esme says,''I have been in love with you since college, and I think you know that! So why don't you just tell me what the real reason-''

''Because you're too good for me!,'' Carlise says.

''Sure as hell didn't see that coming,'' Alice mutters.

''Carlisle Cullen don't give me that. You and I both know that we belong with each other,'' Esme sighs.

''Esme,'' he whispers before taking her face in his had and kissing her.

''CARLISLE! What about me,'' Victoria whines.

''Bitch, shut up! You're making my baby sick,'' Rosalie groans from the audience.

Victoria scowls, turns and leaves.

''So...is no one getting married,'' the pastor asks.

''Yeah, I mean what are we gona do? My dad can't say anything he's still making out with Esme,'' I say.

''Okay. Everybody on the bride's side dressed in ugly pastel clothes, get out,'' Alice shrugs.

''Well,'' Esme smiles as she pulls away from my dad ,''I see no point i wasting a perfectly good cake.''

* * *

AT THE RECEPTION-

* * *

JPOV-

Lilly is sitting at the table eating cake with Carlisle and Esme.

I am dancing with Alice.

Alice is a pixie, and a beautiful one too.

She sways and moves gracefully with the musi, and I trip over my own feet and try to keep up.

''You look really nice, Alice,'' I smile.

''Thank you, Jasper. So do you,'' she giggles.

I dip her, and she laughs. The sound is so light, bubbly and care free that I laugh.

I feel so bad that she doesn't know my secret.

''Alice...I have to tell you something.''

* * *

BPOV-

''Sorry!,'' I says as I step on Edward's foot. Again.

''It's fine, Bella. I can always soak my feet in ice cold water,'' he smirks.

'I'm glad your Dad figured who he belongs with,'' I smile.

''Yeah, me too. It's so hard for people to find someone to love.''

''Yeah. When you find someone you really enjoy being with you should hold onto the.''

''Exactly,'' Edward agreed.

Why do I have a feeling this conversation will mean something one day?

It's not like I want to be in a relationship. My last one was when I was eleven, and it wasn't even a real relationship. It was with Jacob Black, and it ended because I didn't want to date a fourth grader.

But with Edward, it would be different. He is a person I can have a conversation with. He's a gentlemen, but I guess it isn't fair to compare him to a nine-year old boy who liked to catch frogs.

Not that I haven't thought of being with Edward. But why would he like me?

* * *

RPOV-

I lie my head on Emmett's chest as the song comes on. It is my favorite.

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

I am content to just stay here in his arms. He is holding me and I feel serene and I feel protected.

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

He kisses my head, and I want to cry at the gesture. It's been long, I don't know how long, since a guy has traeted me wrong.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

But this is too much, too fast. I mean, we're not even together. And I refuse to let my guard down and get hurt so soon.

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

I pull away from him, shaking slightly.

''Rosalie, what's wrong,'', he asks, his eyebrows furrowing in conclusion.

''Rosalie, you're bleeding!,'' Alice gasps.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Alicia Keys owns _No One,_ and Taylor Swift owns _Mine._

BPOV-

We rushed Rosalie to the hospital, but we couldn't stay as the doctor wouldn't have results until the morning.

''Here,'' Emmett says as he turns toward me.

He has two paper rectangles in his hand, and I take them. Tickets

''Micha King and Seth Clearwater tickets,'' I ask.

''Yeah. I was gonna see if Rose wanted to go but...yeah I figured you and Eddie could go,'' he smiles sadly.

''I love you so much,'' I smile as I hug him in a friendly way.

''Edward,'' I smile as I sit next to him.

''Yes,'' he asks.

''We're going to a concert,'' I smile.

AT THE CONCERT-

I am excited. Micha King is really pretty and my inspiration.

She walks onto the stage, and she is wearing a knee length , strapless blue dress. Her hair was in soft curls, and she has on a silver locket and blue heels that match the light blue dress.

She sat at the piano, and spoke into a microphone.

''This is a song for a very special person in my life,'' she smiles, speaking in her southern accent ,''I hope he likes it.''

(No One by Alicia Keys)

I clap when she is done. and I notice Edward looking at me out of the corner of his eye.

Why is that look on his face?

I don't have time to ponder that, because Seth has taken Micha's place. Only he is playing a guitar.

''Nice song, Micha,'' he says before looking at the crowd ,''I have to say that she's my ride home. Now I'm going to sing a song about a very special girl.''

(Mine by Taylor Swift)

After the concert, I tell Edward that I am going to the bathroom.

I walk into the stall and I am about too sit when I hear a sob.

I walk out of the stall and toward a stall. It's not polite, but I open it because I know the person is not using the bathroom.

Micha King is sitting on the toilet lid, crying her eyes out. Her hair is no longer curled, and mascara is running down her cheeks.

''Oh, hello,'' she says, a sad smile gracing her face.

''Hi,'' I whisper.

''Umm...I'm Micha King,'' she says.

''Bella Swan,''' I say.

''Nice to meet you,'' she says.

''Can...can I ask why you are crying,'' I ask.

''Because my...because...''

''Well let me tell you why I cry,'' I whisper ,''My mom and dad always fight, and my mom has been cheating on my daddy s=four a while.''

''Wow, that suck,'' she winces ,''It's just that my boyfriend I are going through some shit and I don't even think he cares.''

''I thought you where dating that Embry Call guy from that new horror movie. What did he do,'' I ask.

''Him? Oh,no. That is just a showmance. He's not my boyfriend, but the producers thought it would help the movie if we pretended to date.''

''So you are not dating him? Well...is Seth dating that girl from that new romantic movie..Renesmee or something?,'' I ask.

''No. The truth is...Seth and I are dating.'' she smiles sadly again.

Like I said. The girl has it all. Perfect family, great body, and perfect boyfriend.

''Uh-ou, trouble in paradise,'' I say ,''What's wrong.''

''I...I just admitted to him that my father... used to hit me,'' she whispers

Hold on. Rewind.

''Excuse me'' I ask, sure I heard wrong.

''My dad used to beat me. At night. My momma died when I was three, and he used to beat me since the age of five. He never fed me, sometimes he did. It would be the scraps from his plate,''

''But...but I thought,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''You thought that my life is perfect. That it is full of glamour, fame, and celebrities. Well, it's not. It's a constant struggle,'' she says to me.

''A struggle?,'' I ask as I sit on the floor next to her.

''Yeah. When I became famous, the cyber bullying got worst. Instead of the usual You're ugly or You're so fat messages on my facebook, I get You're a mistake and You're a waste of space. So why don't you do us a favor and end it all messages. You never know if your friends are really your friends or not. You have to hide your past, because the paparazzi feeds on it like a vampire wants blood.''

I am shocked, confused, and slightly ashamed that I assumed the glamorous girl infront of me has a glamorous life. The girl I wish I'd look like is just like me.

''So I spilt my heart. Your turn.''

I tell her the whole story, from cheating to crying to Edward's confsing looks.

''Bella...I think I may be able to help you,'' she smiles at me.

APOV-

Jasper and I decide to spend the night at my house because it is closer, and my family absolutly adores him and Lilly.

''Hey, Ally,'' he asks as he comes into the room.

''Hm,'' I murmur as I put the last plate in the cabinet above my head.

''Do you believe in love,'' he asks.

''Yes,'' I smile. If I didn't, it would be because I haven't met you.

''Really,'' he asks, skeptical.

''Yes. Don't you? I mean, you love Lilly right,'' I ask.

''Yeah, I do. But...I mean the kind of love like your mom and dad have. That I-know-all-of-your-flaws-and-Istill-can't-live-without-you love.''

''Yes, I do. I believe in that. I mean...I've dated enough jerks to know that that is what I really want.''

''What do you want in a guy,'' he asks.

''I want a guy that can make me laugh. He has to call me beautiful instead of hot. He watches me sleep. And...and when we are in public, he points to me and tells his friend ,'That's her!'. I dont want to be everything to everyone I want to be something to somebody.''

''Yeah...yeah I think you deserve that.''

I put the towel on the counter, and I turn to face him,''Are you sayingg that you are that guy?''

''Well...maybe I'm willing to try,'' he whispers.

Our lips are mere inches apart whe I hesitantly whispers,''And no secrets.''

He gently pulls away,''Yeah. I think you deserve that.''

He walks out of the kitche, leaving me standing there with a sponge in my hands.

Sneal Peak-

RPOV-

I scream as another surge of pain courses through me. It feels like I am on fire.

''Make it stop,'' I whimper as the nurse gives me more pain medicine.

Doctor Carlisle Cullen walks in, and I sit up so I can hear him better.

''What's wrong?,'' I ask frantically ''Is my baby okay.''

''Rosalie...sometimes in a pregnancy, the placenta may detach from the uterine wall before or during labor. This may cause vaginal bleeding. Only 1 percent of pregnant women have experience placental abruption. It usually occurs during the last 12 weeks of pregnancy. Stomach pain often occurs, even if there is no obvious bleeding.

''What...what are you talking about.'' I ask, not wuite sure that I want the awnser.

He looks at me sadly, his compassionate smile on his face as usual.

''Placental abruption.''


	16. Chapter 16

BPOV-

I can't believe I am on the red carpet with Micha King, and Seth Clearwater.

I am wearing a knee length, strapless, blue dress. My hair is in a elegant bun, and I have on blue ballet flats.

Micha looks amazing as always. She has on a red, knee length, spaghetti strapped dress. Her hair is in soft waves, and she has o black converses.

Seth is wearing a white, long sleeved, butto up drress shirt, black pants, and a black vest and tie.

Edward is at te hospital with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett.

''Are you ready,'' Micha whispers in my ear.

''Hell no,'' I say as we eneter the auditorium,''Let's just get it over with.''

She laughs before her face becomes serious,''My dad is watching tonight. I wrote him a song.''

Time passes quickly, and soon it is time for the concert.

Micha walks up to the microphone.

''Hey, everybody...so of course I'm gonna sing...Seth's gonna try to sing, and I have someone I'd like you to meet. Gice it up for Bella Swan.''

People clap as I sit on the stool.

''I...I wrote this for a guy I like...and I hope he is listening.'

(Sparks Fly by Taylor Swift)

Everyone claps, and I smile. I hope Edward heard And I hope he knows I mean him.

''Nice, Bella. Now Seth and I are doing a duet to a song I wrote.''

Seth starts to play his guitar.

(Enchanted by Taylor Swift)

Everyone claps again, and I wonder how they cannot see how Micha and Seth feel about eachother.

''This next song,'' Micha begins ,''This next song is for a man that hit me for years. I want to be mad, and I can;t. I want to hate my dad, and I can't. So this song is for him.''

She begins to strum her guitar.

(Innocent by Taylor Swift)

RPOV-

I know how she feels. I want to hate Royce and my parents, but I can't.

''My parents abandoned me,'' Jasper says suddenly.

We are the only two in the room. Edward, Alice, and Emmett have gone to the cafeteria.

''What,'' I ask.

''My parents. They left me and Lilly when I was twelve...I think. It's hard to remember when you're to busy taking care of your little sister,'' he shrugs.

''My mom always tried to live out her fairytales through me. I am her only child. and I'm a girl. I've been in so many pageants. I have to act like I enjoy them,but they are all just the same,'' I mutter as I shake my head.

''I think I will forgive them. For leaving me, instead of just sitting there everyday to tell me they don't want us.''

''I'll forgie mine if you do. Dealing with my mom had made me pretty strong,'' I smirk.

He rolls his eyes ,''Rosalie Joanne Lillian Hale, don't ever think you where never strong. Youre the toughtst girl I know.''

''Ahh you're so sweet,'' I giggle as the nurse comes back in.

''Ms. Hale,how are you,'' she smiles.

''Great,'' I chirp ,''Especially since my friends are here.''

''That's good! So...you will need some more blood since you lost so much. That may help the baby. You need the blood from a relative.''

''Oh..so do we ave to call my parents,'' I ask as I look down. Jasper stares at me, trying to calm me down.

''Actually, we can just get it from someone here that you are related to,'' she explains.

My head snaps up ,''Who?''

''Why, you're twin brother of course. Mr. Withlock.''

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Taylor Swift owns _Sparks Fly, Innocent, and Enchanted,_


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV-

''I...Seth, I can't do this,'' I hear Micha say from the other side of the door.

''Micha, please,'' he begs.

''We're done,'' she tells him before walking in and sitting next to me.

I sigh. If they aren't together...why would Edward and I be? Look how perfect they are for each other.

I check my phone, and Edward left a message.

To: Bella

From: Edward

Good. So we feel the same way.

I smile to myself.

JPOV-

''It was never supposed to happen,'' Rosalie's mom cries.

Rosalie, her mom and dad, and I are sitting in the room together.

''Jasper...your dad is both of your fathers. I cheated on Sam here...with him. His name's Derek, right? But then he got married to Jane, you're mom.''

''And you had the nerve to call me a slut,'' Rosalie spits,

Her mom...our mom flinches.

''I am so, so sorry!'' she says.

I believe her.

''Sorry? Sorry? No, if you were really sorry...you would have stopped putting me through this shit! Jasper would have parents that didn't abandon him!''

Rosalie glares at them.

''So you're my birth mom,'' I ask as I stare at her.

She has the same blonde hair and frosty blue eyes.

''Why didn't you tell me,'' Rosalie asks as she wipes the tears from her eyes.

''Rosalie, I am so sorry,'' she says before looking at me,''I am sorry Jasper.''

''I...why did you give him up,'' Rosalie asks.

''I didn't want to. Derek came to the hospital and took him before Sam got there. And I only wanted a girl, so...''

''You gave me up just like that,'' I snap as I stand up.

''Jasper, I...''

''Mom, that's terrible' 'Rosalie growls.

'Don't you ever talk to me like that Rosalie Lillian Hale,'' mom snaps,''I gave you everything? You have no idea how hard it was for me!''

''How hard it was for you? I had to raise my sister on my own!'' I yelled.

''Jasper, don't yell at me'' she snaps.

''Ten don't yell at us! You called me the slut! You abandoned Jasper! And my name is Rosalie Joanne Hale!'' Rosalie says.

''I named you Lillian after me!'' mom cries.

''This is why I'd rather be called Joanne,''

''Come on, Sam! We are leaving,'' mom says s they leave.

I sit in my chair and put my head in my hands.

''Wow,'' someone says.

I look in the doorway. Alice. Edward. Emmett and Bella are standing there.

I shake my head. I am not going to have anywhere to live

''What happened,'' Bella asks.

Rosalie and I go through the whole story, giving everyone details of what happened.

''Are you okay,'' Edward asks.

''Yeah,'' Rosalie answers.

''What are you guys going to do,'' Alice asks.

''I don't know. Alice, can I stay with you a little while longer,'' Rosalie asks.

''Of course,'' Alice smiles.

''But what about Jasper,'' Emmett asks,''And Lilly.''

I shrug. I can get another job and get an apartment.

''Well...,'' Alice begins,''I do have room for two more house guests.''

''Really,'' I ask.

''Of course,'' she smiles.

''Quiet,'' Emmett hisses.

It is after hospital visiting hours, and we are not supposed to be here. So whenever a nurse walks by, we shut up.

We hear her walk away, and we all breathe in relief.

Alice sits on my lap, Edward and Bella sit by the window, and Emmett sits next to Rosalie on her bed.

I wrap y arm around Alice. I can't believe I told Rosalie before I told Alice, but I will never get over how supportive and forgiving Alice was that I kept a secret from her.

I watch her as she sleeps. Her breathes are shallow, and she looks so calm.

I smile. Alice should know for sure that I'll never let her go.

RPOV-

''How do you feel,'' Emmett asks as we lie in the hospital bed.

''Pretty good,'' I respond,'' I am getting the blood tomorrow. They said the baby is going to be okay.''

''That's great,'' he smiles.

''Emmett...you were right. Remember when you said there was something I care about? There is. Music. In fact, I am working on a song right now. Two actually.''

''When it is done, I want to hear it. Both of them, really. Who are they about,'' he asks.

''You'll know,'' I smile.

I fall asleep in his arms that night, the first time I have felt safe around a boy in a long time. I can only think about him, and how I feel about him. I love him, but I don't want to bother with love because it never lasts.

I close my eyes. and I can see Emmett as my boyfriend.

Please don't be in love with someone else. Please don't have somebody waiting on you.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor Swift owns the references to Mine and Enchanted. I am writing another chapter later.


	18. Chapter 18

RPOV-

''Calm down,'' Alice says ,''Eveyrthing's going to be okay.''

''Oh my gosh!''

Another contraction surges through me, makeing me lean against the locker.

''She's gonna have a baby...oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.''

''I called the hospital,'' Jasper says as he runs up to us.

''And'' I ask.

''We need to get you to the hospital now.''

When we get to the front of the school, Emmett and Bella help me into the car.

''We'll go to the hopital with her,'' he tells Alie, Edward, and Jasper.

''Okay,'' Alice nods before wiping a piece of hair out of her eyes ,''We'll come after school.''

Emmett nods before driving off towaards the hospital.

APOV-

''Do you think she's okay,'' I ask Jasper as we walk down the hallway to lunch.

''I'm sure she is,'' he says, putting an arm around me.

I lie my head on his shoulder tightening my grip on his hand.

''Hey,'' Angela Weber says as she walk up to us ,''I heard Rosalie went into labor.''

''Yeah,''Jasper says.

''Tell her congratulations,'' Angela smiles before walking off.

RPOV-

''It hurt, it hurts, it hurt so bad,'' I whimper as another contraction hits me.

''They said you're doing well,'' bella says before handing me a cup of water.

''Really,'' I ask as I take a sip of water.

''Yes,'' she say before sitting next to me.

''Well, Ms. Hale,'' the doctor says as she walks back into the room, ''Everything seems to be going well.''

Another contraction hits, causing me to fall back onto my pillow and whimper.

''Are you going to be okay, Rose,'' Emmett asks.

I look at him,''Yeah. I'll be fine.''

Fifteen minutes later, when the contrations are less than a minute apart, it's time to deliver my baby.

''You can do this rose,'' Emmett says.

''Yeah,'' Bella agrees as they both wipe the bangs matted to my forehead by sweat out of my eyes.

''On the count of three. Ms. Hale. One, two, three.''

I push, tightening my grip on Emmett's and Bella's hand.

After eleven pushes, I hear a baby crying.

I smile to myself, exhausted but happy.

''Congratulations, Ms, Hale. It's a baby girl,'' the doctor says before giving me my baby.

I cradle her to my chest, smiling as the happy teears drip down my cheeks.

''She's beautiful, Rose,'' Emmett says.

''Can I hold her,'' Bella asks as she wipes her own tears from her eyes.

''Sure,'' I say as I hand him to er, gently laying her in Bella's arms ,''Careful.''

She smiles ,''She's cute. What's her name?''

''Emily,'' I say.

''That's so pretty,'' Emmett smiles before kissing my cheek.

''Rosalie,'' Alice gushes as she walks through the door ,''She's beutiful.''

I smile at Emily. She has the same blond hair as me, and the same nose.

''Can I hold her,'' Alice asks as she looks at my daughter.

''Of course,'' I smile as she takes Emily into her arms.

''She is so cute.''

''Thanks,'' I smile.

''She is,'' Jasper says as he stares at Emily.

''Congratulations, Rose,'' Edward smiles.

When Emily is back in my arms, I hold her and kiss her forehead.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, Taylor


	19. Chapter 19

RPOV-

''I'll see you later, baby,'' I smile, kissing Emily on the head as Alice and I get ready to go to school.

My little girl is a beauty queen. She has blue eyes, brown hair, and full lips like me. Today she is wearing a black jumper, longsleeved orange shirt, and orange tights. She has a red bow in her hair, and he has black shoes on.

''Thanks for watching her,'' I say to Mrs. Brandon.

Ever since taking me in a few months ago, she has been like a mother to me. The minute I brought Emily home, Mrs. Brandon has been helping me.

She's been a total angel.

''No problem, Rosalie. You look beautiful, by the way,'' she says, taking Emily from my arms.

''Thank you,'' I smile, looking at my outfit.

I have on blue skinny leg jeans, black boots, a longsleeved black shirt with a red hoodie. My hair is in a ponytail, and I have on red lipstick.

''You look pretty, Rosie!,'' Lilly smiles a she comes down the step, holding Jasper's hand.

She is wearing blue skinny leg jeans, a longsleeved green shirt, and green converses with her hair in two pigtails tied by green ribbons.

Jasper has on blue jeans, a longsleeved blue shirt, and white gym shoes.

''You guys ready to go,'' Alice asks, running down the stairs then.

''Yeah,'' Jasper says before turning around to see Alice.

She has her hair in a curly bob. She ha on a black and white polkadotted skirt, longleeved black shirt, and a blue jean vest. She has black leggings, black heels, and light pink lip gloss.

And Jasper is basically gawking at her.

''Let' go...Jasper, are you okay?''

''Yeah...yeah,'' he says, picking up his bookbag and walking out the door.

Alice and I hare a look, shrug, say a quick goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Brandon and leave.

BPOV-

I walk down the hall in my cheerleader uniform, adjusting my bright blue bow.

''Hey, Bella,'' Edward smile, putting his things into his locker.

''Hi,'' I smile, putting my bookbag and pom poms into my locker before turning to hug Edward.

''Bella! You're here!,'' Tanya Denali smiles, walking up to me, dragging me away by the arm ,''We need you in the gym.''

''Um, Tanya,'' I say, scowling at her clutch on my arm as her dark blue nails dig into m sleeve ,''I was talking to Edward. That was kinda rude.''

''You can not be seen talking to Edward Cullen, Bells. He's such a piano nerd!''

''Wow, Tanya, really? The cheerleader can't date the piano playing kid?''

''Look, Bella. As your friend, I am just looking out for you.''

I could a more, but why bother? You can't really argue with her.

A I walk into practice, I notice Jessica and Lauren staring at me, the latter glaring really.

Jessica Stanley is a couple inches shorter than me. She has curly dark brown hair, and big brown eyes. She raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at something that Lauren says, before coering her mouth and snickering, looking at me.

Lauren Mallory has shoulder length brown hair, big green eyes that are usually framed with smokey eyeshadow and mascara, and she alway seems to have an ever present frown on her face. Her bow is on the side of her hair, and she's fixing her shoe laces when I walk over to the storage closet she is standing next to. I get the pom poms out, and start walking towards the other cheerleaders.

Lauren, Tanya, and her sister Kate are on the varsity squad with me.

Carmen, Jessica, Sarah, and Lydia are on the junior varsity squad.

''You two, come on,'' I say, looking back at them once more.

They roll their eyes, not bothering to raise an eyebrow like they usually do as they follow me towards Tanya and the others.

I raise an eyebrow, telling them to move faster.

With a puff, they each walk past me, kocking into my shoulders.

Bitches.

This is going to be a very long day.

EmPOV-

I smile as I open my locker, staring at the pictures taped to the inside.

One is of Jasper, me and Edward. One is of Alice, Bella, and Rosalie.

''Hey, Emmett,'' Rosalie smiles, opening her locker.

''Hey, Rose. How' Emily,'' I ak, pulling books out of my locker.

''We finally got through a whole night without her crying.

''Cool,'' I smile, noticing the slight smile on her lips as she reaches into her locker for her books.

''I'll see you at lunch,'' she says, closing her locker and turning to walk down the hall to her first period class.

I watch her as she walks away.

''Are you gonna stare at her ass all day?''

I nearly jump out of my skin before turning to find Alice staring up at me, one hand on her hip as she leans against her locker with a smirk on her lip and an eyebrow raised.

''Shut up,'' I roll my eyes, slamming my locker shut and turning to walk to my own class.

''Emmett,'' Alice says a she follows me, her heels clacking against the tiles on the floor ,''It's obvious that you like her.''

I stop suddenly, causing her to bump into me.

I turn to face her, biting my lip.

''I it really that obvious,'' I ask her, running my hand through my short hair and avoiding looking into Alice's eyes.

''Are you kidding me? Jasper's noticed. And we both now how completely and adorably oblivious he can be.''

I groan, closing my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose.

''Does Rose know?''

''I doubt it, seeing as she's just as oblivious as Jasper.''

''Good,'' I say, looking at her once before continuing to walk to my first class.

''You need to tell her you like her,'' Alice says '', because I think she likes you, too.''

''I...I don't know how to tell her. She's the first girl I have ever really liked.''

She stands in front of me, a bright smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

''I can help you with that.''

Sorry for the long delay. Serious writer's block.

Disclaimer-Stephanie Meyer own Twilight


End file.
